


cherry bomb

by ameriboo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Late at Night, Makeup, Musing, One Shot, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameriboo/pseuds/ameriboo
Summary: Zoey thinks Dawn looks good with eyeliner. Dawn thinks Zoey is everything.
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn/Nozomi | Zoey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	cherry bomb

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't own anything

"Stay still, okay?"

Dawn is breathless. The room was hazy with incense and dim at the lights.

"Okay."

Candlelight encircles them.

Zoey lifts Dawn's chin with her finger and begins dragging her liquid eyeliner pen above her lash line. Dawn manages to not flinch as she relaxes her shoulders, managing to soft crack her back as she straightens her spine.

"Dawn, you have such pretty lashes."

"So do you." She doesn't miss a beat.

Zoey's laugh is gold. "How can you tell when your eyes are closed?"

Dawn wets the bottom of her lip and smiles nervously, her hands in her lap playing with the detailing of her skirt hem. "I notice things!"

"This is pretty dumb of me to do in this light but I like a challenge."

She feels the bed move under them as Zoey adjusted herself. Dawn with her back against the wall of Zoey's bedroom, feeling the flannel sheets. Zoey's Hearthome City apartment impressed Dawn. Dawn doesn't consider herself immature, but she never thought she would be ready to make such a big decision like having a permanent residence in a city. For nomadic trainers, it is quite the step. She always admired Zoey for her mature and strong-minded nature. A girl who knows what she wants and goes for it; a girl who decides she deserved a place to call home. Furnished with indoor plants, a scratching post for Glameow, and eclectic décor that screamed Zoey, Dawn fell a little in love with the place each sleepover or hangout. It was _so_ her.

"Not everything," Zoey whispers, her voice velvety, lightly applying eyeliner to the other eyelid. Zoey is close enough that her wood-based perfume catches Dawn's attention and tickles her senses.

Giddy with warmth, she melts like a spoonful of honey in a cup of chamomile tea and places her hand on Zoey's bare leg. Dawn's insides swirling from the connection between them, the deep scent lingering, and how soft Zoey's skin felt.

Dawn misses Zoey. Time with her is precious. Ever since the beginning of their rivalry, of their friendship, meeting Zoey felt spiritual. Almost cosmic. Dawn looking over her shoulder, watching as Zoey walked cooly in the opposite direction. When apart, she sees Zoey in the snowdrops, how they look like crystal and in the corners of dark bookstores, hiding. She thinks of her every day, not every waking moment but Zoey is always on her mind, leaving footprints on Dawn's memory like its fresh fallen snow. Even when Zoey is here, with her, right in front of her, Dawn's mind goes elsewhere sometimes. She doesn't like this part of her, the part of her that plays the image of Zoey and Candance locking arms, smiling and laughing together in a way that made Dawn feel like if she even took a step, she would intrude on their little world they've built since they were young.

"Done!"

Dawn's ink blue pools flutter open to see Zoey, brilliant and beautiful, wearing a satisfied grin. Her ruby eyes sharp and intelligent, glittering as she holds out a silver compact for Dawn to grab. She admires herself in the mirror, twisting her face to take in every angle of her eye makeup. "I love it," comes out like a gasp, pleased with the sharpness of the cat eye. "Thank you."

"You should wear dark eye makeup more often. It suits you."

Dawn grins at the compliment. Her pale cheeks glow all rosy. "You have to teach me first."

"I'll teach you. You know I never mind." Zoey goes into her makeup pouch and pulls out a tin of cherry lip balm. She applies it on her mouth, lips open and inviting. "Want some?"

Dawn's attention darts from Zoey's mouth to the rest of her face. "Want what?"

She lifts her lip balm, raising her left brow.

"Oh! Yeah, for sure. Thanks."

Dawn puckers her lips and dips her nude painted finger in the tin. Carelessly, she wipes it across her bottom lip then top. She pops her mouth and enjoys the moisturizing feeling. Self-care was one of her favorite things to do. But to do it with Zoey felt somewhat intimate.

She wonders if she could fit her hairbrush in one of the bathroom drawers. Maybe in the morning Zoey could help her with a complicated braid she saw online, and Dawn can brew her coffee afterward. Dark roast, slow drip. Just like Zoey likes it.

First, it could be a hairbrush then maybe a set of pajamas. The silky ones. Of course, she would need her toothbrush. A blanket big enough for two. A couple of polaroids. A large picture frame. Dawn, a little shameless, wants to drop pieces of herself across Zoey's life. To remind Zoey she will always there for her.

Even if Zoey's heart didn't accelerate like Dawn's heart or if Zoey doesn't feel peace overcome her when Dawn brushes her hands through her hair. Even then, Dawn wants to be there for her. With her. She wants to take up some space if Zoey would allow it.

But Dawn doesn't know. Unsure, Dawn's midnight blues gravitate towards Zoey and tilts her head in thought. She wants to make sure.

Zoey catches on. "Dawn, if I have something on my face, I'll let you laugh at me for a second but then I'm going to wash it off."

Lightness fills her heart. So, Dawn pretends. "I'll wipe it off," she giggles, her thumb wiping at Zoey's cheek. She leans close, failing to keep her breathing steady. Dawn stops her thumb at the bottom of Zoey's lip and drags it across. Her heart hammers in her chest at the touch.

Zoey doesn't falter. Zoey _watches_. She watches Dawn shiver and _want_ and the playful glint in her ruby eyes drives Dawn a little mad. Dawn dares herself to and kisses the side of Zoey's mouth. Pulling away, Dawn reels as Zoey grips her wrist and pulls her back in with a confident tug.

"You missed."

Cherry lips connect and Zoey is kissing her. And Dawn kisses back excitedly, albeit a little too _excitedly_. Dawn smiles into the kiss and holds Zoey's warm cheeks in her hands, her touch needy. Zoey lightly laughs into the kiss, tilting her head to deepen it.

In sync, Dawn follows her motion. Heat pooling at the center of her stomach at how intoxicating Zoey is—how she tastes. Sliding down the wall and onto the bed on her back, dark midnight hair a halo on the flannel pillows, Dawn takes Zoey down with her.

As Zoey's lips peppered along her jaw, Dawn reiterates her ideas. The hairbrush and the pajamas and all the other materials will have to wait. She prefers placing her mouth on Zoey's mouth way more than all the other ways to occupy Zoey's mind.

It's a start.

**Author's Note:**

> dawn and zoey forever baby! xoxo


End file.
